Why Are You Still Here?
by ShiroKAGE54
Summary: "Friends" "Foes" "G u i l t" A broken sob, an unheard voice pleading, arms stretching out trying to grasp something that is nothing. Pitter patter a sound of a broken glass reflecting a broken bones, grounds tainted just like a canvas with red paint.A soft smile, bright green leaves yet a decayed body. "Why are you still here?"


_"Are you okay?"_

A teenage male lay on a bed, jolted awake, sweats dripping from the corner of his face.

He furrowed his brows trying to recollecting his consciousness.

"Ah.. that dream again..." the male said, sounded tired as he hid his eyes with his arm, sighing.

 _How many months has it been since?_

The male shook his head as he raise himself from his sleeping position to stand, he stretches himself and yawned quite loudly.

The male walked to the bathroom, scratching the back of his head, he looked at himself at the bathroom mirror.

He noticed that his ash blonde hair was very messy, his red ruby eyes shows tiredness in them, he groaned, annoyed after seeing himself look quite terrible at the clean mirror.

After a while looking at his pathetic self, he took off all his clothes to give himself a nice refreshing shower thinking that it would make him look better.

As he went into the shower, turning it on, he exhaled in relaxation as the many drops of water touches his skin.

Thinking he had enough relaxing in the shower, he immediately turn it off and walked out of the shower to go and change his clothes to a fitting outfit, that is.. his school uniform.

As the male was preparing all his stuff, he looked to his left side to see a round clock hanging on the wall, he noticed that it was actually kind of too early for him to go off to school, but he just shrugged off and then just walked straight to his school anyways.

The blonde arrived at his school, the school who everyone always dreamt to go, the school where only a few of people can enter, a school where heroes born... "UA", he smirked a bit looking at the gate of his school, yes.. he felt pride, he felt as if he was truly special getting accepted here but... he also felt as if he doesn't deserve this...

 _GUILT_ -

walking off to his class, he saw that there was someone who was already inside the class, he wasn't surprise tho... he knew for a fact that this person will always came early to school.

"Ah, Bakugo! It's rare for you to be this early!" The male who has a blue hair and a glasses said, his tone was quite surprised and kind of happy to see the blonde came early? Was it really that rare to see Bakugo came so early?

Bakugo just rolled his eyes, disinterest on replying or greeting the other male, well.. from the very first time he step into this school he never did intend to make friends or get friendly with others.

It only disgust himself for trying to get close with all the goody two-shoes in this class, especially the red head, he hate the fact that the red head reminded him so much of **him**.

After what it felt like forever, his class finally started with a lecture from his usual always looking tired teacher, who is actually a pro hero name Eraserhead.

Sometimes Bakugo cant help but wonder why the pro hero always looking tired.

Clearly after what seems like 5 minutes later, Bakugo wasn't paying attention to the lecture anymore, somehow his mind wonder off somewhere he himself doesn't know.

 _"Why do you keep ignoring me?"_

Bakugo's red eyes went wide, his head snapping to- well more like looking to the right and the left very quickly, startled at hearing a sudden voice so close to his ear and very familiar to him.

"Something the matter Bakugo?" The pro hero Eraserhead or the teacher Aizawa asked at the blonde who is currently looking both confused and startled.

Aizawa raises an eyebrow wondering what in the actual heck is wrong with the blonde, one sec he was obviously calm and then bam suddenly he looks like an anxious deer that just heard a gunshot.

"I- hng.. nothing sensei" Bakugo replied to Aizawa question, sitting back, trying to recompose himself.

He must admit that he was feeling quite embarrassed when he noticed the rest of his classmate was looking at him.

After listening to the blonde answers, Aizawa continued his lecture again as if nothing happened, the other students was also paid attention to Aizawa once again.

While Bakugo here, wondered inside his mind on what the heck was that, what did he just hear, whose voice, and why is it so familiar, the tone- the pleading and quite pinched tone, could it be?

Bakugo shook his head, "yeah as if" he whispered to himself, erasing his thoughts, why did he let himself think of that in the first place anyway? It's just so ridiculous, he can make himself laugh like a freaking clown.

Bakugo looked forward trying to just let it all go and just focus on the lecture but once again he was greeted with something unexpected.

"H-w-wha" he stuttered, staring at a figure in-front of him with wide eyes, no.. this figure wasn't Aizawa, it was someone else, someone he know, someone who has planted a guilt seed inside of him.

There's no mistaking it.. he recognize that green curly hair, the freckled face, the.. the tattered black uniform...

 _"I missed you so much..."_

 ** _"Kacchan"_**


End file.
